Akatsuki's Cherryblossom
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Sakura Haruno was born and raised in Akatsuki. When a chance meeting brings her and Sasuke together what happens? Read and review. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki's Cherryblossom**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! sadly -sigh-**

Haruno Sakura was born and raised in Akatsuki. Dispite the entire world

thinking they're criminals, Sakura knew better. She knew Akatsuki better then anyone.

Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki, was Sakura's father. He loved Sakura just like any father would love their only child. Though you did have to admitt he could be a bit overprotective.

Konan, she was the only female in Akatsuki. She was just like a mother to Sakura. In a way she kind of was, she wasn't really Sakura's mother but she was Pein's girlfriend so in a way she was kind of like a stepmom.

Kisame, she's the only one who can call him "Fishy-chan" and live to tell about it. Kisame's sort of like the uncle who is scary to those who upset you.

Zetsu, is just like the cousin who loves to hang out with you.

Tobi, the cheerful little brother you just can't help but be nice to.

Itachi, one of her best friends who she trusted with her life.

Deidara, the one you feel you can tell anything to.

Kakuzu, the uncle who does anything to make you happy.

Hidan, the uncle who curses WAAAAAAY too much.

Sasori, was exactly like her older brother. She even calls him "big brother".

Orochimaru, what can I say? He helped her take her first steps. When he left it hurt her like hell. She felt so betrayed.

This is a story of how a girl who grew up around guys finds love. Though I won't lie to you, it's gonna be a rough journey ahead. She gets through it all, and though it isn't exactly how you imagine a happily ever after, it's still "happily ever after" all the same.

I know it's short, REALLY short, and I'm sorry. But, this is only introductions. I was thinking about this all day and I had to write it down before I forgot. I hope you enjoyed the introduction. I WILL update WITHIN 3 days. I just hope I get no flames. Review please and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki's Cherryblossom**

**Sadly, I do NOT own Naruto!**

Sakura POV:

It was as normal as can be in the Akatsuki base. Sasori and Deidara were fighting about art... again. Kisame was drinking sake at 7 in the morning! Itachi was sitting quietly drinking coffee. And the rest of Akatsuki minus Tobi was on missions. Tobi was doing what he does best... Annoy the crap out of the rest of Akatsuki.

"Morning." I said quietly still obviously sleepy.

"Hey." replied Kisame.

"Morning." said Itachi actually smileling instead of smirking. And Deidara just HAD to make a comment.

"OH MY GOD ITACHI'S SMILING!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!" yelled Deidara dramatically.

We all knew he was just messing with Itachi but Itachi didn't seem all that happy. Before Itachi could stand I made Deidara apologize in the means only I could get away with in Akatsuki.

"-yawn- Awww, DeiDei-chan, I'm still sleepy so please don't start another fight with Ita-chan." I said in a whine/sleepy voice.

Of course if anyone else said anything remotely similar they would be pumbled to the ground before they could blink by two extremely pissed off Akatsuki. But with me it was different.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saku-chan! I won't start anymore fights with Itachi, today." Deidara said trying not to make me upset as usual.

"Ok, DeiDei-chan I forgive you. And thank you for saying you won't start anymore fights with Ita-chan." Sakura said in a sweet child like voice.

"I won't start any fights in Akatsuki either." Itachi stated.

"Thank you Ita-chan!" Sakura said Happily.

Kisame and Sakura smirked at each other as they shook hands.

Normal POV:

The leader of Akatsuki, and Tobi, both walked into the kitchen seeing a smirking Sakura and Kisame, and a quiet Deidara.

"What's up?" Pein asked Sakura.

"Well, daddy, DeiDei-chan and Ita-chan promised me they wouldn't fight today." Sakura said Happily.

"Saku-chan!! Tobi is so happy to see you!!" Tobi said/screamed.

"Tobi!! I'm happy to see you too!!" Sakura said.

"Tobi?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side like a curious child.

"Yes Saku-chan?" Tobi said wondering what she was going to say.

"Why do you where that mask when you look seriously hot without it on?" Sakura asked sweetly.

The entire table stopped what they were doing and stared at the two, shock evident on their faces, even Itachi.

"You've seen Tobi without his mask?" asked Kisame.

"Uh-huh." Sakura replied plainly.

"Well, Nobody has seen Tobi without his mask except you Saku-chan." Tobi replied.

"Oh, OK!" Sakura said happily.

Tobi and Sakura sat at the table for breakfast with the rest of the Akatsuki present. Everyone else at the table wondered why Sakura has seen Tobi's face but they haven't. I mean not even The leader of Akatsuki has seen Tobi's face, and yet Sakura has.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" Tobi asked.

Everyone looked to Sakura to see she had finally snapped out of her little dream world.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just have a feeling today we will have a good visitor." Sakura said.

"Oh. Tobi wants to know who the visitor is! Do you know Saku-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Sorry, Tobi. I don't know." She said before Konan came through the door.

"Konan-okaa-san!" Sakura yelled as she ran and hugged Konan.

"Saku-chan, It's good to see you too!" Konan said hugging the girl back.

"Hey, I think I know who that visitor is since I brought him here." Konan said as Sakura's face immediately brightened up.

"HIM??" Pein questioned.

"Relax, he was bloodied and beaten in a forest. I found him and brought him here knowing Saku-chan would be really happy." Konan said.

"And besides, his name is Uchiha Sasuke." Konan said taking a glance at Itachi's now tense form.

"Who hurt him Konan?" Itachi asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm affraid it was Orochimaru." Konan said sadly.

They all watched as Sakura's and Itachi's faces fell into utter termoil. Granted both for such different yet similar reasons.

"He's in the living room on the couch." Konan said as she watched Itachi for any sign of movement. None.

Itachi just glared down into his lap. He didn't have the courage to face his younger brother. Sakura though walked over to Itachi and spoke quietly in his ear so only he would hear her.

"Ita-chan I know this is hard for you, but you'll have to face him sooner or later. But, tell you what, I'll go with you, ok?" Sakura said.

Itachi felt as though an enormous weight was just lifted off his shoulders. So, he nodded, stood, and walked toward his little brother right behind Sakura. Itachi knew Sakura wouldn't lie to him, so he knew that if things got out of control she'd help him. And if anyone hurt her he'd be ripping their heads off. They formed a brother/sister bond in the time they've spent together and now they need to have that bond more than ever. Though he would never admit it, he needs her to give him strength. He, Uchiha Itachi, was affraid of what his little brother thought of him now. Would he hate him? Would he welcome him back with open arms? So many questions. All unanswered.

"I-Itachi?" asked a weak voice coming from the couch.

"Hai?" Itachi said, trying to calm himself down.

"It's been a while." said the boy on the couch.

"That it has Sasuke." Itachi said almost not even above a whisper.

"How are you brother? We all miss you so much." said Sasuke.

"I'm fine. I miss all of you as well." Itachi said before noticing the absence of a certain pink haired 17 year old.

(a/n I know Sakura and Sasuke kinda seem like kids, but they really aren't. Sasuke's 18 and Sakura's 17. k? Sorry for any confusion.)

Then Itachi noticed something. His little brother was staring at the kitchen door as if in a trance, then he noticed Sakura was standing there and got very curious.

"Y-You're that girl from the chuunin exams, and the forest of death, and, and the jonin exams. You were there whenever Orochimaru attacked our village. You've saved us so many times. And, on the bridge with Naruto and Haku, y-you saved us, saved me." Sasuke said with a lot of stuttering.

"Hai, been a while... Sasuke." Sakura said.

Hey, ppl! I am aware that this chapter is short but with my computer i cant tell at all. to me it looks extremely long to you it looks extremely short. Well, I posted this story like 5 hours ago. Well, for my quick update you can all thank "LoveIsMyHate" my first reviewer for my story told me how good it was and how she wanted to read more so I updated this fast for her so thank her and the power of reviews makes me update at...2 in the morning so review and i will update EXTREMELY fast. As you can see. But now it's 2 am and im sleepy so enjoy maybe if i get another review ill update around noon or so? Oh, well won't know till i get a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki"s Cherryblossom**

_Recap..._

_"Y-You're that girl from the chuunin exams, and the forest of death, and, and the jonin exams. You were there whenever Orochimaru attacked our village. You've saved us so many times. And, on the bridge with Naruto and Haku, y-you saved us, saved me." Sasuke said with a lot of stuttering._

_"Hai, been a while... Sasuke." Sakura said._

_End Recap..._

**Flashback...**

_**The bridgebuilder mission...**_

_Sasuke and Naruto were so close to dieing because of Haku. And Kakashi didn't seem to be doing well against Zabuza either. Sasuke looked around, searching for a way out...none. But, what he did see, shocked him. A flash of pink came between him and the senbon about to pierce his heart. She deflected the senbon before it made contact with her own head. _

_"Haku, stand down!" she commanded._

_"But, Sakura-san we have orders." replied Haku._

_"I don't care!" She yelled._

_Sasuke watched as Zabuza and Haku stopped attacking._

_"Take care, Uchiha." she whispered before disappearing._

_**End bridge builder mission...**_

_**Forest of death...**_

_Orochimaru was just about to bite Sasuke when a flash of pink came from behind him and kicked Orochimaru right in the face._

_"Uchiha, get you and your friend outta here!" she commanded._

_Orochimaru was chucleing as Sasuke and Naruto escaped._

_**End Forest of death...**_

_**Chuunin exams. Gaara vs Sasuke...**_

_Gaara was about to use his "Sand Coffin" on Sasuke but a flash of pink got in the way and somehow deflected the sand._

_"Stop this match!" She comanded._

_The proctor looked to the 3rd hokage. He nodded and the match was stopped._

_Sakura then went up to the 3rd hokage and said, "The Kazekage is dead, that imposter is Orochimaru." _

_"Wha-" The 3rd never got to finish his sentence as he heard snickering to his right._

_The mans face began to peel off and there was Orochimaru._

_**End flashbacks...**_

Sasuke POV...

I can't beleive she's really here. I can finally thank her and learn her name.

"What is your name?" I asked.

I watched as she smirked before replying, "Sakura."

"Hn." I replyed.

She roled her eyes and said, "Great, a mini Itachi."

Itachi and I both started to laugh.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah. I was on a solo mission when Orochimaru came and attacked me...again. Anyway, I couldn't fight the numbers so, I ended up loosing. Then I woke up here. That's about all I can remember." I told them.

"I see." Sakura replied.

Itachi POV...

"Goddammit!! Somebody tell me what the hell is going on between my brother and Sakura!!" Itachi thought to himself.

End Itachi POV...

NORMAL POV...

With the rest of Akatsuki...

They were listening to the convorsation outside the door.

With Sakura...

"Oh, so they wanna here what's going on in here, huh?" Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura whispered to Itachi her plan about the rest of Akatsuki's eaves dropping.

Itachi smirked and nodded.

Sakura nodded back and headed toward Sasuke. She sat on his lap. You could tell Sasuke was blushing. His entire face was red. (a/n OMG THAT WOULD BE CUTE!!)

"Wh-What are you doing." Sasuke asked.

"Shhh. Just relax." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Itachi went over and opened the kitchen door and out fell the rest of the Akatsuki, except Konan. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the men on the floor and the men on the floor stared back and almost immediately got pissed.

"Why the hell is she on your lap?!" yelled Kisame and the rest of the men on the floor.

Sakura started laughing. Then she told them about her plan because she knew they were listening.

They all started to laugh. Sakura completely forgot she was on Sasuke's lap. Though I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't forget.

Sorry, if it's short! I am typing as fast as i can cause im goin to da beach soon. I am updatein everyone of my stories. Also, I may be posting a new story sometime soon. Enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki's Cherryblossom

_Recap_

_Sakura nodded back and headed toward Sasuke. She sat on his lap. You could tell Sasuke was blushing. His entire face was red. (a/n OMG THAT WOULD BE CUTE!!)_

_"Wh-What are you doing." Sasuke asked._

_"Shhh. Just relax." Sakura whispered in his ear._

_Itachi went over and opened the kitchen door and out fell the rest of the Akatsuki, except Konan. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the men on the floor and the men on the floor stared back and almost immediately got pissed._

_"Why the hell is she on your lap?!" yelled Kisame and the rest of the men on the floor._

_Sakura started laughing. Then she told them about her plan because she knew they were __listening._

_They all started to laugh. Sakura completely forgot she was on Sasuke's lap. Though I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't forget._

_End recap_

Sakura got up off Sasuke's lap. His face was as red as the tomatoes he loves so much. The leader of akatsuki was glaring daggars at the poor boy.

"O...k, so Sakura how about we get Sasuke to his room......before your dad decides to maim him." Konan only mumbled the last part but all except Sakura heard it. Pein smirked and Sasuke paled at the images he was sure to have imagined.

"Mmkay! C'mon Sasu-chan, your room will be right across from mine!" Sakura grinned and pulled Sasuke off the couch and started dragging him down the hallway. Pein's glare followed the youngest Uchiha.

"Why is _his_ room across from hers." Pein made his voice as thretening as possible.

"'Cause it is, now don't be rude to our guest. Not only is he injured, little Sakura likes him so be nice." Konan glared at Pein and he glared right back. No way in hell was he gonna let the Uchiha boy touch his baby girl.

"I'm not a baby!" Sakura yelled from down the hall.

The occupats in the room blinked. "How does she do that?" Deidara mumbled.

"No idea." the other people ion the room replied.

"I'm just awesome like that!" Sakura yelled to them.

"O..k then. I'm off to train." Kisame said while walking toward the training grounds outside the base.

Konan dragged Pein toward his office so he wouldn't go and try to kill the younger Uchiha. The rest of the members just went off to do what they do.

Itachi slowly walked toward the room his otouto would be staying in. He paused outside the door.

"You can come in Itachi!" Sakura yelled threw the door.

Itachi hesitated for only a moment before opening the door to see his otouto lying in bed while Sakura inspected his wounds careful not to hurt him.

"Hey Itachi." Sasuke smiled at his older brother.

"Otouto." Itachi nodded toward him. "Gomenasai, for everything." Itachi bowed to his little brother.

Sasuke's features showed obvious shock. Then a grin spread across his face. "You were forgiven a long time ago aniki." Sasuke's grin turned to a small smile and Itachi smiled in return.

Sakura stood off to the side watching the exchange with a knowing grin. "Well now that that's settled how 'bout I go get some books for you to read, it's bound to get boring." Sakura grinned at Sasuke. Itachi saw something in Sakura's eyes as she looked at his little brother that made him very happy.

"I'll do it, you keep him company Sakura." Itachi turned and left the room with a smile on his face.

"Ok, thanks." Sakura's eyes never left Sasuke, Sasuke's own onyx orbs stared right back into her emerald green eyes.

Itachi shut the door behind him and went to fetch Kisame for a spar.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

For a few minutes all they did was stare into each others eyes. Their gazes never wavering.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence, "Sakura, why did you keep saving me?"

Sasuke had asked himself this question many times before, and often pondered the answer on sleepless nights.

"At first...It was because of your brother. He'd told me stories about you, and how much he cared about you. I wanted to meet you. One day when I was out with Kisame. I'd heard fighting, and followed the sound. Sure enough, there you were, with your team. Fighting two of my best friends, Haku and Zabuza. But when I saw you, I felt so protective of you. When I'd gone home that day, I locked myself in my roo out of pure confusion. I didn't know what I was feeling and that scared me. Every time I saw you in danger, I was angry at whoever was hurting you. I was so scared of these new feelings and I-I realized -with the help of Konan- that what I was feeling meant something. It meant that I lo-" she was cut off by the younger Uchiha's lips meeting hers. It was soft and gentle and full of love.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, in no more that a whisper he said, "It meant that you love me as much as I love you."

A smile spread across Sakura's face and she kissed him again, this time with more force. It didn't take him long to respond to the kiss. But alas moments must always be ruined in one way or another.

The door flung open and Deidara and Pein landed in a pile on the floor, one ontop of the other. Deidara being under the weight of his leader.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart to stare at the two males now sending glares of death toward the boy.

Suddenly the two were dragged away kicking and screaming by Konan who yelled back, "As you were!"

The two seventeen year olds looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well one things for sure, we'll never be bored." Sakura said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"No, we won't." and Sasuke once again kissed Sakura with such gentleness it almost surprised her. She simply smiled into the kiss and mumbled against his soft lips.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

**Hey people I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. I've been going into on and off mini depressions. But now that I'm out of school for the summer, that'll help some. Again I'm sorry and if any of you read any of my other stories, I will be continueing ALL of them. Sorry again. And just so you know, on my youtube account I will be showing previews for fanfics that I will be writing by request. I hope you all forgive me and I hope you'll be patient with me for when I go into my depressions and can't write. Well, enough of that on with the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki's Cherryblossom

Chapter 5

**Dedicated to ****harunosakua**** who seems to love all my stories and though i do sometimes take a while to update she's always very patient, Thank you!**

_Recap:_

_A smile spread across Sakura's face and she kissed him again, this time with more force. It didn't take him long to respond to the kiss. But alas moments must always be ruined in one way or another._

_The door flung open and Deidara and Pein landed in a pile on the floor, one ontop of the other. Deidara being under the weight of his leader._

_Sasuke and Sakura broke apart to stare at the two males now sending glares of death toward the boy._

_Suddenly the two were dragged away kicking and screaming by Konan who yelled back, "As you were!"_

_The two seventeen year olds looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_"Well one things for sure, we'll never be bored." Sakura said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard._

_"No, we won't." and Sasuke once again kissed Sakura with such gentleness it almost surprised her. She simply smiled into the kiss and mumbled against his soft lips._

_"This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."_

_End recap_

**Next Day**

Sakura awoke to hear lots of yelling. She got up and left her room to start heading toward the kitchen. No one noticed as she walked in or the death aura she was emitting. She looked that the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6 in the morning. "IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE THIS LOUD DAMMIT!!!" Sakura yelled.

Throughout the kitchen all was silent. Then Sasuke walked in not sensing Sakura's deadly aura. "Morning." He yawned and Sakura's demeanor immediatly brightened.

"Morning Sasu-chan!" Sakura sing-songed.

Everyone in the kitchen -except Sasuke- blinked a moment. "Sakura-chan, are you bipolar?" Kisame asked.

"No, not at all. What gave you that idea?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I'd hate to have her as my enemy." Kakuzu said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kakuzu! You're back from your mission!" Sakura said hugging him like an excited child.

He patted her head and said, "Yup, who's this?" he asked gesturing to Sasuke.

"That's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling not noticing how her fathers teeth had begun to grind together.

"Sasuke-kun huh? Isn't that Itachi's little brother?" Kakuzu asked.

"Mmmmhmmmm." she hummed.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, let's go spar!" Sakura said grabbing the still half-asleep Uchiha's arm and dragging him toward the training grounds.

Itachi sighed and said, "I'll go make sure she doesn't destroy the training grounds." He stood and started to follow the two teenagers.

**Training Grounds**

"So what do you wanna work on first?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just smiled and hugged her. "We can train in a minute." He mumbled nuzzling her neck.

She giggled and replied, "Mmkay."

He pulled away from her shoulder and gently kissed her lips. "Ya know if Pein sees you he's gonna rip your face off right?" It achi asked shutting the door behind him.

"I'll worry about my dad, but not right now." Sakura said calmly still hugging Sasuke.

"Ok, but don't come to me when he comes in here and catches you two." Itachi said turning to head back inside, a smile playing on his lips.

"We'll be fine." Sasuke said smiling at Sakura.

And then Itachi was gone not that the other two had noticed.

What had snapped the two out of their own dream worlds was the alarm going off. Sakura immediately sprang into action headed straight for the door.

"Who is it?!" Sasuke yelled from behind her. He'd run right after her realizing what that alarm meant.

"Orochimaru." She said calmly and then she turned a corner ahead disappearing from Sasuke's sight.

"Fuck."

**Unices:**** Thanx glad you like it!**

**Dont Forget ILUVYOU:**** Glad you like it and I did make Sasuke ooc on purpose. Itachi didn't kill his mom or his cousin in this story which is why sasu said, "We all miss you."**

**phoenix1234flame:**** lol, lots of awws.**

**harunosakua:**** you seem to like all my stories. :D**

**Ashen Forest:**** Lol, I like Konan too, and I could always imagine her acting like that if this really was the case in the series.**

**Broken-Midnight:**** Glad you like it!**

**deadly creator:**** Here's more for ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me no own Naruto, if i did...... (evil laughter)**

**To my beloved readers for being so patient when life catches up to me and it's hard to update.**

_What had snapped the two out of their own dream worlds was the alarm going off. Sakura immediately sprang into action headed straight for the door._

_"Who is it?!" Sasuke yelled from behind her. He'd run right after her realizing what that alarm meant._

_"Orochimaru." She said calmly and then she turned a corner ahead disappearing from Sasuke's sight._

_"Fuck."_

"Why is Orochimaru attacking??" Sasuke yelled finally catching up to Sakura.

"He's attacked you before, right?! It's cause he wants your body!" Sakura yelled back skidding to a halt in front of a room.

She yanked the door open and all but flew inside the room grabbing a pair of twin katanas off a nearby wall. The room was filled with weapons, katana, kunai, shuriken, senbon, every weapon ever made seemed to be in this room.

Sasuke shuddered, "That really didn't sound right."

Sakura laughed, "Not like that! He switches bodies so he can be immortal! But there are only a few ways to become immortal, and only a few people know how!"

"You seem to know a lot about this!" Sasuke commented.

A particularly close explosion flung sasuke forward forcing them both to slam into a wall. "Crap!" They both yelled at the same time. Luckily neither of them was impailed on a weapon.

Sasuke picked himself up and reached for Sakura's hand but before she could grab his hand he was pulled back and away from her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tried to get up and grab for him but before she could she was pinned to the floor, a heavy weight on top of her. "GET OFF!!!" Whoever was on top of her gave her no room to move her arms or legs. That's when she heard Sasuke's heart wrenching scream. "SASUKE!!" Sakura struggled with new determination.

"Shut it!" Her attacker punched her in the face causing a numb feeling to spread accross her face. She felt the blood gushing out of her nose as well as the pain that meant a split lip.

Sasuke's screaming continued, it was painful for her to hear. "Sasuke!"

"Shut up bitch!" The guy on top of her punched her again, this time just below her eye. Her face was going to be swollen and aching later. She looked at her attckers face and finaly managed to ID him.

"You sick bastard, Kabuto!"

"Shut up you stupid whore!" Kabuto wrapped his hands around her neck and pressed down, cutting off her air supply. She tried to claw at his hands on her neck but she was growing weaker as the oxygen was cut off.

Then the weight on top of her was gone and the black dots dancing accross her vision just barely showed Sasuke tossing Kabuto to Orochimaru. Sasuke clutched at the right side of his neck, blood seeping through. Orochimaru and Kabuto dissappeared from view. Sasuke stumbled toward the motionless Sakura. His eyes were glazed over and he fell on top of Sakura.

She grunted at his added weight but didn't say anything else. She was on the verge of blacking out, she could feel it. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered before they both lost conciousness.

**Hello all my beautiful readers, I wish to apologize for all the lateness of my updates but you know my reasons and I'm not going to bore you by telling them again. I know it is probably short but I honestly cannot tell on this computer, thank you for your patience.**

__

**.YUI.22. : Thank you for your well wishes and hope you liked this chapter.**

**Unices: Thank you and yes it does, my ankle STILL aches and bitches at me. **

**jonie92: Thank you ^^**

**ninastylee: Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX: Thank you, here's my update**

**Twisted Musalih: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter!**

**To my other readers: Thank you all for being patient, I hope you liked the chapter! **


	7. IMPORTANT

To All My Faithful Readers,

I would like to sincerely apologize for my extremely long absence. I won't scare you with my reasons I'll just tell you I had some things that needed to be dealt with. Now that they are I am returning to fanfiction and will hopefully be updating on a semi-regular basis. Now that I have grown and matured as a writer, however, some of my earlier works are now extremely embarrassing to me. And so I may rewrite them. I will leave the originals up until I have rewritten back to the point I am at in each story. Thank you for your patience.

Forever Your Humble Servant,

Fallen Angel


	8. Poll

There's a poll on my profile to vote on which story I'll work on first, feel free to go there and vote.


	9. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
